Frozen in the Force
by DS Rider
Summary: On a distant planet Anakin, Ahsoka and master Yoda discover an ancient Jedi but when they find there is an oppressive chill has he fallen to darkness and what kind of affect will he have on Ahsoka Starts just after the Mortis arc is season three Rated T for safety Please review
1. Chapter 1

Frozen in the force

Hello there everyone DSrider here with a new story for you a Star Wars Clone Wars story no less so please sit down and enjoy. This takes place just after the Mortis Trilogy in season 3 of the Clone Wars

Disclaimer: Star Wars Clone Wars is the Property of Disney and Lucasfilm

"After returning from the strange world of Mortis, Anakin Skywalker and his young Apprentice Ahsoka Tano are dispatched to a abandoned world on the edge of known space but there is no doubt that Count Dooku and his droid army aren't far behind."

Standing upon the bridge of the Republic Venator class cruiser, young Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker gazed out of the view port. As he gazed into the blue streaks of Hyperspace he felt the approaching presence of his Apprentice Ahsoka Tano. "What do think it is this time, Skyguy?" Ahsoka said.

"I don't know Ahsoka, I just hope this time we don't encounter any super powerful force wielders." Anakin said looking down at his apprentice, although they may not acknowledge it there time on Mortis and their encounter with the world's near godly inhabitants had shaken both master and student.

Sir, we are preparing to drop out of Hyperspace." A Clone officer informed the pair. "Thank you lieutenant." Anakin said as he turned back to the view port to watch as the blue and white streaks of Hyperspace faded and the blackness filled with small lights from distant stars that was normal space reappeared. Anakin turned from the window again to speak with Admiral Yularan. "Admiral, is there any sign of enemy ships in the area?" Ahsoka soon followed her teacher before looking back at the nearing planet. "Nothing yet general Skywalker but the sensors are set to long range scans so we should know long before any Separatist ships come into range." The Admiral reported. Satisfied with the report Anakin turned to the Clone Captain Rex of the 501st battalion. "Rex, prepare a shuttle and a small squad of men." Anakin ordered before he walked past Yularan to head to the hanger bay. But before the young Jedi could leave the bridge the same Lieutenant from before reported "General Skywalker, there's a small ship coming out of Hyperspace. It's a Jedi shuttle carrying General Yoda."

"Why would Master Yoda come here?" Ahsoka asked her master who replied "I'm not sure Ahsoka, Rex prepare the shuttle and a squad. Admiral give Master Yoda's shuttle permission to board." Skywalker said as he once again left the bridge to leave head to the hanger bay. His young student soon following.

By the time both master and student arrived in the Hanger, Master Yoda's shuttle had just lowered it's boarding ramp. Soon the ancient Jedi grand master departed his shuttle. Both knight and apprentice bowed their heads in greeting to the old master. "Master Yoda, we weren't expecting you." Anakin admitted as he raised his head. "Know by now to expect the unexpected you should young Skywalker."

"Yes Master." Anakin said as he bowed his head once more.

Many years it has been since stepped foot in this system I have." Yoda admitted to the other two Jedi. "Then you know whats down on that planet?" Ahsoka asked the aged Jedi. "Helped I did to set up the signal that drew us here, yes a young Padawan learner I was then." Yoda admitted.

"Then what's down there?" Anakin asked. "Introduce you to him, I will." And with that the ancient master ended the conversation and started to head towards the other shuttle with the clone squad preparing to depart. "I don't like this master." The young torgrutian told her mentor. "Neither do I Snips, but we must put our trust and our faith in Master Yoda." Looking over towards Captain Rex he gave the command "Rex prepare your men for departure." Anakin ordered as he and Ahsoka followed Master Yoda on to the shuttle the clones following immediately after.

Soon the shuttle descended into the atmosphere, the ship buckled and shook from the turbulence. "Not to question you Master Yoda who is down there." Ahsoka asked her curiosity getting the better of her. Master Yoda closed his eyes "Long ago, from even before I joined the order. A Jedi knight there was like any other, compassionate, Brave, skilled and powerful. One day he and a small army of Jedi knights were sent to protect a nexus in the force from the Sith, but during the battle fell into the nexus the young Jedi did. Handful of Jedi survived but the Sith did not. When the Jedi Emerged, revealed it was became one with nexus he did, he became frozen in the force."Yoda finished as the other two Jedi were flummoxed.

"What do you mean Frozen in the force?" Anakin said but before Yoda could answer the shuttle's pilot called out "prepare for a rough landing. It's going to be bumpy." The shuttle bumped and rocked as the winds blew by soon enough the shuttle despite the difficulties the shuttle made a smooth landing. "Well it was a better landing then you could have done Skyguy." Ahsoka joked to her Master. "My flying isn't that bad, snips." Anakin responded with mock outrage. "I never said your flying ships was bad Master but you are bad at landing them in one piece." Ahsoka continued but before the Jedi knight could reply the boarding ramp lowered.

Once the ramp was completely lowered Master Yoda was the first to depart with the other two Jedi and the squadron of clones following soon after. "So Master Yoda you never answered my question what did you mean by frozen in the force?" Ahsoka asked but before the aged Master could answer. A great chill fell over the three Jedi this was not some ordinary weather but it was cold in the force. The two younger Jedi felt like they had just been thrown into a frozen lake naked. Even though they were not as attuned to the force as their commanders were the clones to felt the great chill that had fallen before upon them but not as great as an extent.

This chill was not like cold that dark siders such as the Sith emitted for their was no accompanying malice and hatred, just a pure ice cold chill through the force. "Since felt like for a long time I have not." Master Yoda said as he began to walk toward a cave. Soon the group could see an emerging silhouette emerge from the cave. The two younger Jedi and their clones read edited their weapons where as the grandmaster merely said "Lower your weapons a threat he is not." Reluctantly they did lower their weapons but they were still ready to use them if they had to.

"It's been a long time Yoda." The figure said as he lowered his hood revealing his brown hair and fair skin but his eyes were closed but they were opened soon enough and when they did the two younger Jedi were transfixed as they starred into the man's eyes for they appeared to hold a galaxy within each one. "My name is Denjarr Relik, the frozen Jedi at your service." The figure said as the galaxies in his eyes dissipated to reveal shining blue eyes, the oppressive chill they felt faded as they did so. He then bowed his head. Leaving the younger Jedi and the clone soldiers absolutely confused and scared but somehow they felt like they were staring into the heart of a sun.

Chapter one end

Author's note: what do you think, should I continue was it good was it bad.

Please leave your opinion in the review box below and please no flames or trolls but constructive criticism is welcome. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter and I will see you again soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Frozen in the Force chapter two

Author's note: okay welcome back last time Anakin Ahsoka and the 501st were introduced to The frozen Jedi, Denjarr Relik by Master Yoda and now let us see the aftermath enjoy

Star Wars: The Clone Wars is owned by Disney and Lucasfilm animation and if I did own Cartoon Network I would have let Disney have the distribution rights so we could get all eight seasons.

The self named frozen Jedi began to move towards the group but as he neared the clones started to raise their weapons again to which the man stopped and raised his hands. "I am tossing my weapon over to you please don't shoot me, I do this as a sign of good faith." Soon enough the aforementioned weapon unhooked it self from his belt and slowly moved towards the group until it landed in Anakin's out stretched hand "How long has it been since we last met my friend?" The man looked down to Yoda then he turned his attention to the clones he could feel their caution through the force.

"It's good to see that the Republic has reformed it's military." Soon Yoda answered the man's earlier question. "Nearly 800 years it has been since we last met, my friend. At war the Republic is, with the Confederation of Independent Systems." Yoda said but Denjarr's attention did not turn to him as it was still on the clones. "Strange your presences in the force are different but the same. How can that be?" Denjarr continued to look over the clones his galaxy spiralled eyes had returned as he did so unnerving the troops until Captain Rex bravely answered "We're a clone army, my name is Captain Rex of the 501st Clone Battalion."

Denjarr didn't say anything else but he at least acknowledged them with a slight nod of his head his attention then turned to the younger Jedi first to Anakin, sheer power as if he was moulded by the force he thought, but beyond the sheer magnitude of untapped potential he felt pride, fear, love, anger, compassion. There was no doubt that he was of the light but there was no doubt that the dark side clung to his heart as if someone was grooming that darkness but the boy in front of him did not see it nor did Yoda.

Now the Padawan he could understand, she was young wild, an untamed passion to do good, but there were signs of darkness but it was not her own as if someone used the dark side as a disease and she was infected with it, but a blaze in light that was not her own but she has adopted it as her own as her life force as if she was the light side of the force itself.

"May I know your names, it is rare that I meet other force wielders of the light with such untapped potential." Denjarr asked as he reached out his right arm but still kept his left arm raised. "My name is Anakin Skywalker and this is my Padawan Ahsoka Tano." Anakin said as he grasped the outstretched arm and shook it but when he did Anakin felt like he was being dragged a long at Lightspeed he saw many things his mother, Qui Gon Jinn before and after the Podrace, Qui Gon's funeral, His training with Obi Wan, Meeting Padme again and their wedding, the first battle of Geonosis, his knighting ceremony, meeting Ahsoka, but then he saw places and events he did not recognise, Ahsoka walking down the steps of the Jedi temple into the sunset, a pregnant Padme, the Jedi temple ablaze, he saw himself kneeling before a dark hooded figure, two sapphire lightsabers clashing as lava and magma was thrown up and around the two wielders, Obi Wan standing atop a lava river bank watching as his Opponent burned, hundreds of Jedi and soldiers being cut down by a figure in black armour. All the while a deep mechanical breathing grew louder and louder but Anakin Heard two more things before the vision concluded "Tell your sister you were right, you were right about me." And then a deep mechanical voice "I Will finish what you started."

Anakin was absolutely overwhelmed about what he saw but before he could dwell on what he had saw he felt himself being torn away by the scruff of his neck, when he emerged from the vision he stumbled away from Denjarr in an almost drunken stupor. "What was that? What did I just see?" Anakin demanded Denjarr who looked impassive. "Of what you saw I know not." Denjarr's spoke with an imitation of Yoda "But what you saw was your past, your present and your future. Beware your pride Anakin Skywalker, it will lead not only to your downfall but to all." With that Denjarr turned his attention towards Ahsoka but before he could speak with her. He felt something, Turning his head at neck breaking speed towards the sky. "A dark presence comes." Denjarr said ominously.

Soon Skywalker's com link chimed, it was Admiral Yularan " What's the situation, Admiral?" Skywalker asked the Admiral. "Three Separatist cruisers have come out of Hyper Space and are approaching rapidly, They have already sent a landing party." The Admiral reported. "Fall back Admiral, get some reinforcements and then get back here as soon as you can. We will hold out as long as we can." Anakin ordered. "Understood General, Good luck." The admiral said as he signed off the com link going silent. "I will deal with the encroaching darkness." Denjarr said his gaze facing the sky just as a separatist droid carrier ship came into view as it descended towards the group. Denjarr reclaimed his lightsaber form Skywalker tossing aside his cloak as he did so. Soon the the ships landed and large tanks started to roll out from the holds of the ships. The front of the tanks opened up deploying racks, from those racks dropped B2 super battle droids and standard B1 Battle Droid.

The deployed droids soon started to fire on them, but before the bolts could even get close they stopped, held in mid air as Denjarr stretched out his hand. Denjarr pulled his outstretched hand back and then pushed it forwards the Frozen blaster bolts were sent back towards the droids that fired them. With the number of the droids reduced to a more manageable level the force wielders ignited their lightsabers blades of sapphire, and emerald strung forth but the blade that sprung from Denjarr's weapon was grey in colour but when Denjarr held the weapon in front of his face two smaller quintillions sprung from the side, he then twirled his lightsaber in the form of the Makashi Salute.

Soon more droids were deployed from the carriers their blaster bolts were deflected by the Jedi, the clones sending their own blaster bolts towards the droids, once most of the droids had been cut down, they felt the dark presence that hung above them in orbit of the planet began to descend "It's Dooku!" Anakin exclaimed when he saw Denjarr's raised eyebrow he explained "He's the leader for the separatists."

"A Jedi Dooku was, my former apprentice he is, now serves the Dark Lord of the Sith he does." Yoda further explained for Denjarr's benefit. "I will deal with the Sith." Denjarr said "I trust you can handle the rest of the droids." Denjarr said as a geonosian shuttle glided into view Denjarr could just make out the aged man visible in the cockpit of the craft as it came to set down. Anakin reached out to stop him but Yoda denied him "To fight this battle Denjarr has." Ahsoka looked towards the Grand master with widened eyes "You can't be serious to let him fight Dooku alone, he has no idea of what he is facing." To which Yoda merely chuckled "Prefers to have no knowledge of his opponent he does." Ahsoka would have said more but Dooku started to speak "You have great power, it could serve a greater purpose then that of the Republic or the Jedi, join me and together we could remake the galaxy into a better place." Dooku offered but was soon denied by Denjarr "I do not serve the republic or the Jedi Council I have done so for many a century, go back to your master Sith I have no interest in serving those who would think they command the Force."

"So be it." Dooku merely said before raising his hand soon azure bolts of lightening arced from the aged sith's outstretched hand but once they had traveled half the distance between Dooku and Denjarr they were stopped in mid air spreading like water from a hose hitting a wall. Denjarr's galaxy spiralled eyes flashed as he merely stood unconcerned by the frozen lightening. "I'm afraid you will have to do more then that, Sith. Denjarr said as if he was bored. Dooku responded by drawing his curved hilt lightsaber its crimson red a contrast to Denjarr's dull grey blade.

The combatants moved towards each other slowly both men as if they were attempting to gain measure of each other's skills. When there blades finally met they were cautious. Each slash and parry were slow and precise, both were unsure. Denjarr because of his time in stasis left massive gaps in his knowledge and Dooku because he could sense the sheer power his opponent had but also the great chill that he emitted. Soon the the battle speeded up the crimson and grey blades twirling like lightening bolts in a tornado when Dooku was able to bypass Denjarr's defences, Denjarr changed to a different combat form. But to matter what he did Dooku was able to bypass soon Denjarr was knocked down. "You should have joined me when you had the chance. Now you shall fall." Dooku said as he stood above Denjarr who merely smirked.

Dooku when he saw the smirk narrowed his eyes "Die!" The sith said his eyes now amber bringing his crimson blade down on to Frozen Jedi, but before the blade could impact Denjarr grabbed it with both hands much to the amazement of all watching.

"General can you do that?" Rex asked Anakin who was simply speechless. Denjarr pulled Dooku's saber from his grasp, tossing the deactivated weapon aside and went to punch Dooku instead of striking Denjarr flattened his palm using the force to send Dooku flying through the air and landing roughly through the dirt. "Your use of Form Two was masterful, however you are still an old man who had become stagnant, Stagnancy is the end of all, as it will be the death of the Jedi and the Sith. Go back to your master and tell him that the frozen Jedi has returned!" Denjarr said walking until he stood over Dooku. Denjarr then used the force to pick Dooku up and throw him to his ship.

"This is not over!" Dooku said his still amber eyes gleaming as he summoned his weapon back to his person. Dooku boarded his shuttle grasping his side. Once he had boarded the shuttle, it's door closed and it's ramp retracted. The Shuttle's engines roaring into life as it soared off back to the Cruisers in space but before Dooku could order a withdrawal three Republic Cruisers came out of Hyperpace turbo lasers blazing, acting like hammer blows against the Cruisers shields.

As soon as Dooku's shuttle had boarded one of the Cruisers the remains of the small fleet went into hyperspace returning to separatist space.

—

Very soon Republic Gunships roared into view, circling the group providing them seemingly unnecessary cover. "I take this is our ride back to Coruscant." Denjarr asked. "The signal was for the Jedi to retrieve me and return me to the temple, I must see if things have changed more importantly if the council is still the same."

What do you mean I the council is still the same?" Anakin asked confused. "You see, Members of the Jedi Council in eras before this usually fit into archetypes, there is the wise and powerful grand master that would be Yoda, there are the few members who have sticks up their rears making them up tight, non compassionate and are sometimes quite questionable when it comes to them being wielders of the light, then you have the one who makes the odd humorous comment but is still mature." Denjarr exclaimed and Anakin agreed with him "Yeah there are a few members of the council I could name that fit the second criteria you mentioned." Anakin would have continued but he stoped by noticing the disapproving glare that Yoda was giving him.

When Denjarr noticed this "You used to be more fun Yoda, what happened." Denjarr asked his arms crossed. "Divided the galaxy is, returned the Sith have, fallen in battle many Jedi have. Ask me you do, about what has happened." Yoda said looking over to Denjarr "The sith will always return just as the Jedi have in ages past, it is the will of the Force." Denjarr said as he began to walk to the shuttle "If the Jedi were truly servants of the force they would understand this." Denjarr finished as he climbed up the shuttle's boarding ramp.

The shuttle ride back up to the cruiser was uncomfortably silent as Denjarr's gaze was only directed towards the cruiser to which they were approaching in ages past it was the Sith who had wedge shaped ships. No one was brave enough to break the silence that dominated the shuttle until Ahsoka came up behind Denjarr and broke him from his starring match with the cruiser.

"Are you alright?"Ahsoka asked "you seem quite fixated on that cruiser." Denjarr turned slightly to face Ahsoka "Along time ago it was the Sith who used wedge shaped war ships, I remember being on a Republic station in the bothwui sector when five sith warships came out of Hyperspace, fighters swarmed from them, the station didn't have enough time to raise it's defences. My master pushed me out of the way of falling conduits, he was crushed. I had to be dragged away by two Republic soldiers otherwise I would have died that day, we barely got back to coruscant before we were sent straight back with a fleet of ten ships, I cut down every single soldier, droid and sith I could that day. I almost became what I had cut down, a servant of darkness. The rest of the shuttles passengers were enraptured by Denjarr's tale that they didn't realise that the shuttle had landed in the Cruisers hanger and the boarding ramp had lowered so they jumped when they heard and felt the thump.

I expect that the council will want to debrief me then." Denjarr asked Yoda as the shuttle began to be cleared out. "Wait that can, until we return to coruscant. Padawan Tano, escort Denjarr to the guest quarters, could you?" Yoda asked. "Yes Master Yoda." Ahsoka complied.

"Inform the council I must, yes." Yoda said as he began to walk off but not before "Remember to tell them to dress warm, old friend." Denjarr said before turning to Ahsoka "Lead the way Young one." And so she did "So then young one how did you become a padawan?" Denjarr asked as they left the hanger bay. "It was during the Battle of Christophsis, Master Yoda and Windu couldn't make contact with Master Kenobi and Skywalker so they sent me to give them a message." Ahsoka explained.

"And the message was?" Denjarr asked. As they walked through the corridors of the ship passing both armoured clones and clones in Naval Uniforms Ahsoka described her first mission with Skywalker. "I admit it your first mission sounds a lot more fun then mine." Denjarr chuckled. As Ahsoka finished her story. "Oh and that was?" Ahsoka asked her left eyebrow raised.

"My self and my Master were sent to help settle a workers union dispute, I was so bored I thought about disrupting the meeting before we even got there." Both started softly laughing but soon they stopped outside of the door to some guest quarters. "Well this is where I leave you. There is a internal communications point if you require anything and the Galley is on Deck 4." Ahsoka said standing across from Denjarr. "Well then, I thank you young one, I shall see you once we arrive at Coruscant. Good evening." Denjarr said as he walked through the door into the cabin. The door shutting behind him.

—

Author's note: sorry this took so long but there is no real excuse or explanation anyway the next chapter will be started soon so I hope you will enjoy it when it does come out.

This is DSrider signing out

Chapter completion date 24/12/17 16:08 GMT


	3. Chapter 3

Frozen in the Force Chapter Three

Author's note: Hello there everyone, DSrider here with another chapter of Frozen in the Force last time Denjarr kicked Dooku's ass something fierce, and the journey to Coruscant and the Jedi temple is under way.

In case people were wondering what kind of stasis method Denjarr was using, it's the same kind of stasis that Darth Krayt used in the legends continuity

Please review, I like and need criticism to help me improve as a writer

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars that privilege belongs to Disney and Lucasfilm

—

Ever since the cruiser had jumped to hyperspace Denjarr remained in his quarters reading what he had missed over the past centuries if not that he was meditating. While his gaze in the force wasn't as clouded as the Jedi's ability to gaze in the force it was still murky at best.

Denjarr was sat cross legged in the middle of his quarters his eyes closed as he focused on piercing the veil of the dark side until he could sense the shining force presence of Young Tano.

Before Ahsoka could press the door chime the door opened of its own accord. "Please come in, Young one." Denjarr said his legs still crossed but his eyes now open, The silver galaxies sparkling.

"I just wanted to let you know that we will be arriving back at Coruscant in 20 minutes." Ahsoka said but couldn't help but be transfixed by Denjarr's fantastical eyes "Sorry, your eyes are kind of."

"It's alright, young one I've gotten used to people starring at my eyes, several millennia and sometimes I'm not used to it." Denjarr said as a almost wistful small smile appeared on his face and the galaxies in his eyes dissipated. "Could you direct me to the bridge, apprentice?"

"Certainly, if you could follow me."Ahsoka said turning around embarrassed that she was caught starring at his eyes. "Oh to be young again." Denjarr said before wrapping his cloak around him and following Ahsoka out of the room and to the turbo lift. As they were walking through the corridors Denjarr gazed at Ahsoka through the force trying to understand such pure light side energy could be melded with one's soul.

Soon they reached the turbo lift as they waited for the lift to reach them Denjarr asked "If I may be so bold, your presence in the light side is brighter then any Jedi I have met and I have met an uncountable amount of Jedi." Ahsoka turned to Denjarr in puzzlement "What do you mean by that?" Ahsoka asked

"When I look at you through the force, I see the light side of the force wrapped around you like you were using it as your life force but there are remnants of the dark side but the darkness was not your own, like it was a disease. What are you, young one? What will you be?" Denjarr was getting very close to Ahsoka now. Gazing into her eyes the galaxies in his eyes swirling more and more intensely as if he was trying to gaze into her soul. But before Ahsoka could draw her lightsaber the lift doors opened. Inside the lift was Captain Rex and Arc Trooper Fives. "Commander is everything alright." Rex asked. His right hand moving towards his blaster but not drawing it.

"My curiosity got the better of me captain. No need to worry." Denjarr said as he stepped away from Ahsoka. Her hand still grasping her lightsaber. "Well make sure that there isn't any need to worry." Rex said eying Denjarr suspiciously.

Denjarr gestured for Ahsoka to enter the lift first "After you, young one." Ahsoka kept eyeing Denjarr as she entered the lift. Denjarr then entered the lift his back to the door. The ride up to the bridge was silent and tense as two master force wielders about to do battle. The tension was broken when Denjarr started hacking and coughing. "Are you alright?" Ahsoka asked in concern, the fear she felt was not necessarily gone but subdued.

"I think so, this only happens whenever I go to a world that's been infested with the dark side." Rex and fives looked at each other from the corners of their eyes in worry at that. The lift then stopped and it's doors opened. Denjarr was still coughing slightly as they walked to the main view port at the front of the bridge.

"Ah, Ahsoka, Denjarr." Anakin greeted. "We are just about to arrive at Coruscant. Are you alright?" Anakin asked Denjarr who was still coughing. Denjarr simply waved him off. "It's nothing, but it will be nice to see the temple again.

We're dropping out of hyperspace general." A clone technician reported and as soon as the stars unstretched to reveal Coruscant Denjarr collapsed on to his knees and his coughing increased. "Get a medic up here "Skywalker ordered as he tried to help Denjarr, who at this point was coughing up blood.

Denjarr then fainted, the two Jedi and the clones had no idea what had caused this.

—

Author's note: much better then chapter two in my opinion and in less time it took to write it in as well

The finale of Star Wars rebels was really something huh. You know the way that kanan dies and Ezra via the purgils escorted thrawn from Lothol was like how another famous and beloved Jedi died. At peace and with purpose to save those who they care about.

Anyway please like review and share but please no haters

This is DSrider signing off

The force will be with you always


End file.
